December 13th
by multicolouredeyes
Summary: This is the next instalment of my Advent Calendar. Harry resigns himself to a lonely Christmas, only to be surprised when his lover turns up on his doorstep. Harry/Lucius. Slash. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, just this little plunny.

**Warning: **Mild SLASH

**Summary: **Harry resigns himself to a lonely Christmas, only to be surprised when his lover turns up on his doorstep. Harry/Lucius

* * *

**December 13****th****:**

_Lonely This Christmas?_

_***_

_I hate this, _Harry thought as he looked around at his small flat an empty feeling filling him up as he glanced at the small Christmas tree in the corner, _Christmas for one, _He thought bitterly.

_How did I allow myself to get into this mess? _He wondered as his eyes continued his inspection until they landed on the only picture of his blond lover he had, nestled in amongst the others there on the table of his friends and surrogate family, the Weasleys. It was a picture taken the day of the blond's trial the pair of them along with his wife and son as well as the current Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Most thought he had that picture because it marked a high achievement for him, the day he defended a suspected Death Eater, one that had the Mark. Of course he wouldn't have done it if it wasn't absolutely necessary, considering the blond's status as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix.

Others thought it was because he had a crush on Draco Malfoy, my rival turned friend, oh if only they knew the truth. No, the only reason he had that picture up was because he was in it, yet it could be disguised by those very reasons, because no one could know.

No one could even suspect that Harry was involved with Lucius Malfoy. Why? Because Narcissa would take him to the cleaners that's why. No, a messy divorce and a public scandal wouldn't do for Lucius' political career would it?

He hated that he allowed Lucius to do this to him, but he couldn't help it, he loved the older man with all his heart and would do anything to be with him, even if it meant being 'the other woman' for the rest of his life. They'd been together for nearly four years now and Harry wouldn't be able to survive if they broke apart now, no matter how much he hated the part he played.

So while Lucius was back at Malfoy Manor playing happy families with Narcissa and Draco, Harry would be here alone for Christmas in his tiny flat. Of course he'd had many invitations from the Weasleys, smaller in number what with losing Ron, Fred and Percy in the War along with Hermione, and others from Luna and Neville and Oliver Wood and his partner Marcus Flint, but he'd politely declined knowing that he would not be able to enjoy the holiday season wherever he was, especially surrounded by couples, and didn't want to inflict his misery upon those who would so kindly invite him into their family for Christmas.

Instead he would join the Weasleys and the rest of his friends for the New Year's party that Molly was arranging and leave it at that.

_***_

With one last look at the tiny Christmas tree, the only decoration in his whole flat, and the few presents from his friends, including the rather expensive looking one from Lucius, Harry was about to go upstairs to bed when there was a knock on the door.

A quick glance at the clock on the table near the pictures told him it was nearly eleven o'clock PM. Puzzled as to who would be calling at his flat so late at night Harry opened the door and was shocked to find Lucius stood in front of him with a look of despair on his face.

"I can't do it anymore, Harry; I can't sit there and play happy families when all I want is to be with you. I can't do this to us, to you. It hurts you so much when I go back to them, I can see it in your eyes and I can't stand it any longer, I can't...I can't..." Lucius stated, tears streaming down his face.

Harry felt tears falling down his own cheeks as he watched Lucius fall apart, crying in a way he knew the blond had never allowed himself to before. Gone was the cool and collected Malfoy facade. It was just Lucius, his Lucius.

He flung himself into Lucius' arms thanking Merlin or whatever power was there for bringing Lucius to him finally.

"I love you Harry," Lucius whispered into Harry's neck as he held onto the raven-haired Wizard for dear life, afraid that he would disappear should he let go.

"I Love you too Luc, so much," Harry replied smiling as he led Lucius into his flat. Perhaps it wouldn't be such a lonely Christmas after all.

* * *

So there we go; number 13. I hope you enjoyed it despite its late date. Comments and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

Multi x


End file.
